Reid's vigilante
by Reid's Unsub
Summary: A new Unsub is in town, and she is intrigued by our good doctor Spencer Reid. What happens when the enemy crosses the line?
1. Chapter 1

This is a fan fiction, meaning that most of the characters, except Sasha,are (unfortunately) not mine and neither are the actors... Damn... Anywho, please don't sue! Ha! that rhymes...

Oh! by the way, this is rated T for now... but it might (will) go up to M rated for the hotness... :P

-M.O.B.

Chapter 1: A New Unsub.

"AAHHH! PLEASE! HAVE MERCYY!"

A disgusted grimace made it's way onto my face as I stood over the bloodied, disgusting pig. I can't believe he has the audacity to even beg after all he's done... Then again, rapists were never know to be the brave kind. The mere thought of ridding the world of this scumbag brought a smile upon my lips. I leaned down and said to him quietly:

" The kind of mercy you showed Jenny Davis when you raped and murdered her?"

I saw his eyes grow wide as I whispered those words to him. Before he could even try to deny, I slit his throat, hitting his major arteries. I quickly got off him to make sure I wouldn't get any blood on myself. It was particularly hard to get off clothes. After I was done with my handy work, I simply walked away from the sac of meat that was lying in the dark alley, whistling to myself a joyful tune as I went back home. It would be sun up soon, and I need my rest to be able to fulfil my day job.

"Garcia, what do you have for us?"

The blond info geek spun in her chair in order to face Agent Hotchner. A smile was, as usual, gracing her chubby yet sweet face.

"Weeelll, we have something new in Salt Lake City. Check this out..."

On the screen were various crime scene pictures, every single one of them depicting carved up backs.

"Ok, so, three victims, all three males, use of knife, only the weapon wasn't found. It was the same knife for all three victims. So far, the only real lead we have is a signature."

Dr. Reids head shot up, his attention now directed towards the screen.

"Signature?" asked the genius.

A new set of pictures appeared on the screen. Each of them was a zoom of the backs of the victims. Words had been carved into their backs. Reid read them out loud:

" Murderer, Rapist, Pedophile... It's like the unsub is branding them."

"Yup, and get this, after doing a background check on all three victim's, it turned out our unsub was on the money. First victim, Andy Marshall, 56, was found guilty of murdering his entire family including the family pooch. Spent 25 years in prison and was recently released on good behaviour. A week later, this happened..."

"So the unsub waited for him to get out?" asked Prentiss.

"That's unlikely," answered Reid, " The unsub doesn't show any particular hatred towards Marshall, he killed all his other victims the exact same way. The Andy Marshall case was highly publicized, so the release date was probably in the news all week prior to the actual release. No, this seemed like something premeditated, but not personal. Our unsub wouldn't have waited 25 years just to kill him."

Hotch continued.

"Though the carving in the back was deep, it wasn't the cause of death. The word was cut in before the victim was killed. What really killed Andy was the clean cut to his jugular. He bled out shortly after. Same thing for 26 year old Nicolas Havoc, renowned sex offender, and 40 year old child molester and child pornography maker Alexander M. Folly. All three cases were highly exposed cases that had major media attention. That is the only link between all of them so far."

"But how could the unsub carve them up if they weren't restrained. It seems highly unlikely that any of those three men would let someone cut them up without a fight. Even an incredibly fit male wouldn't be able to keep him subdued long enough to finish his work."

" How about toxicology? Maybe somebody drugged them all..." proposed Morgan.

"Were doing toxicology right now and awaiting the results..." answered Hotch. " So far, all three murders have been done in the same week, which means our unsub has an incredibly high level of bloodlust and will kill again shortly. We need to find out what triggered the bloodlust and get the profile done."

"So, what are we dealing with here, a vigilante?" asked Morgan.

Hotch gave him a grave look.

"I don't know what we're dealing with, but we'll find out soon enough. Pack up, we're going to Salt Lake City."


	2. Chapter 2

This is a fan fiction, meaning that most of the characters, except Sasha,are (unfortunately) not mine and neither are the actors... Damn... Anywho, please don't sue! Ha! that rhymes...

Oh! by the way, this is rated T for now... but it might (will) go up to M rated for the hotness... :P

-M.O.B.

Chapter 2: Red Velvet.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Uggghhh... Nooo.."

I slammed my hand on the damned alarm clock after the fifth beep. Once I finally got it to shut up, I lazily rolled out of bed and made my way to my small, yet extremely neat bathroom. I started peeling my pyjamas off my 5"6 frame. Once the clothes were off, I turned and assessed myself in the mirror. My long, usually wavy dark brown hair was a complete mess, my light hazel eyes were rimmed by dark circles and a bruise the size of a damn tennis ball was on my pale stomach. That piece of shit got me in the stomach... Well, at least it wasn't in the face. That one would have been harder to explain.

I went to my shower and turned the hot water on. Ahh, man's greatest invention: The shower. Once I scrubbed myself clean, I pulled out my trademark red dress and black ballerinas and made my way to my shop.

I walked down my apartment's fire escape to the building's main floor. I pulled out my keys and opened the back door of my bakery. Yeah, I know. Not something you would expect from an alleged serial killer... Surprise. Actually, it was my mother who had opened this bakery shop when I was 6. She named it _Red Velvet _due to the absolute obsession I had with Red Velvet cupcakes as a child. Still kinda do. I would spend every day with her at the shop, learning how to make all kinds of cupcakes, singing and dancing in the kitchen with my mom... Those were the best memories of my childhood. My dad wasn't really in any of them. Don't get me wrong, he wasn't a bad father, but he was more preoccupied by his work than his family. He was a big time lawyer, probably the best in Salt Lake City. I guess it's thanks to him mom was able to get the shop in the first place, so I should be thankful for his workaholic tendencies. I had a good life growing up... Sad that all good things must come to an end...

It was 8:30 am when I opened shop. I was in the middle of baking my famous Red Velvets when my little bell rang, signalling that customers had entered. I turned around, ready to greet my customers with a sincere smile, only to find three acronyms staring right back at me: F.B.I.

Sorry if this is short, but I promise it will get longer. I just wanted a better back ground on our young Unsub :)


	3. Chapter 3

This is a fan fiction, meaning that most of the characters, except Sasha,are (unfortunately) not mine and neither are the actors... Damn... Anywho, please don't sue! Ha! that rhymes...

Oh! by the way, this is rated T for now... but it might (will) go up to M rated for the hotness... :P

-M.O.B.

Chapter 3: The Profile

Holy. Fucking. Shit. That's it! I'm going to jail! I'm done, finished! How the hell did they find me so quickly? I left nothing behind! no hair, no prints... Shit shit shit!... Ok calm down Sasha, maybe they don't know it's you, just coincidence... Just act cool...

I plastered a warm smile on my face as the three agents made their way to the counter.

"Hello and welcome to Red Velvet, in what will you indulge today?" I said with extreme haste.

Calm, girl. Slow it down.

I took in a relaxing breath, and my usual confidence slowly came back. I started inspecting the F.B.I. agents. There were two men and one woman. The woman was slightly shorter than me and had pitch black hair that framed her pale face. She had kind and warm dark chocolate eyes as well as a soft smile. All and all, she inspired trust and kindness. I liked her. On her left was a tall and very well built man. Her was the textbook definition of "Tall, Dark and Handsome". I could tell he had a way with ladies by the way he shot me a sexy grin. Oh yeah, he's a player. Still, seems like a nice enough guy.

Finally, on the women's right was a very tall and skinny guy. He had high cheekbones and big adorable brown eyes. His light brown hair was long and wavy, framing his delicate face. He had a slightly nerdy feel to him, but that only made him even more endearing. Damn, that boy is really cute... But he looks young to be F.B.I...

My thought's were interrupted by the woman who was in the middle.

"Hello, We have been up all night and desperately need something that's filled with carbs and sugar. Have anything for us?" She said with a smile.

I gladly returned her smile.

"Of course! Carbs and sugar is all we have here! There is a huge variety of cupcakes you can choose from..."

"Would you have some caffeine to accompany those cupcakes?" asked the adorable one. I turned to him and flashed him a reassuring smile.

"Of course! No need to worry, i'll take care of you guys. By the time i'm done with you, you'll be out there, catching badies in no time!"

To my greatest relief, that remark pulled a smile out of all three of them. I showed them to one of my soft pink tables by the window, where they would get a nice view of the multicolored leaves falling off the great tree in front of my shop. I then gave them a nice menu that presented all my cupcake flavors as well as the many coffees that accompanied them. I then walked back to the kitchen and started up the industrial coffee machine and checked up on my Red Velvets that I had put in the oven before the team arrived. They seemed all good. I walked out the kitchen and silently made my way towards my customers... So far, nothing from these agents led me to believe they had any idea that I was the one who had killed and carved up those criminals... Still, I ought to be careful. When I reached their table, they were, coincidentaly talking about their recent case... me.

"All I'm saying is that if there were traces of Curare in every victim's system, then that means the Unsub must have access to pharmaceutical drugs, which could make them nurse, doctor or anyone in the medical field..." said the dark man.

" Erm..." I interrupted. They all three turned to me. "Sorry for interrupting, but are you ready to order?"

"Oh, yes! Yes, umm... Is your Black Forrest cupcake good?" Asked the woman.

"Everything is good, but if you love chocolate, that is the best choice you could ever make. Chocolate batter with a dark chocolate middle that melts in your mouth with, to top it all off, a cherry flavored icing. "

As I described her choice, I could see her jaw progressively drop and her eyes bulge out of her head. I think there was even a little bit of drool.

"I'LL TAKE IT! " she almost screamed.

I couldn't hold back the laughter that shook me. I always loved seeing people drool over my food before even seeing it. Though it was weird to be able to feel so comfertable and happy around these people who, if they knew of what I had done, would probably throw me into jail without a second thought.

"What kind of coffee would you like with that ?"

"A medium Latte, please."

"Oki doki, no problem, and to who do I make it for?"

"Oh, i'm so sorry, I totally forgot my manners! Emily Prentiss, nice to meet you."

She held out her hand, and I took it with no hesitation.

"Sasha Falcone. Glad to meet you." I said with a genuine smile

Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome also pulled out his hand from under the table and presented himself.

"Derek Morgan, but you can call me Morgan." He said as he flashed a disarming smile.

Lastly, the skinny but cute one timidly held out his surprisingly large hand and said:

"Spencer, Spencer Reid. Pleasure to meet you, Miss Falcone."

As our fingers touched, a jolt of electricity coursed through me. Both our hands slightly flinched back, before finally shaking. We stared into each others' eyes for a while.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Reid, and please, call me Sasha."

"In that case, you can call me Spencer... Sasha."

I could see a slight blush on his face as he said my name. Aww, how adorable. We let go of each others' hands and I turned to Morgan, and took his order. Large Dopio espresso with a Cookie & Cream cupcake. When I got to Reid, his face was back to it's normal state.

"What are you going to take, Reid?" I asked.

He slightly flushed as I said his name, but he recovered quickly.

"Well, seeing that the name of your shop is Red Velvet, it clearly shows that you particularly appreciate that variety of cupcakes and so it must mean that those are the one's you put most thought into. Therefore, I'll take a Red Velvet cupcake with a large"

"You could tell all that just from the name of my shop?" I asked. "Your good."

"Well, it's nothing really..."

Morgan interjected:

"Reid here is our little genius! He has an IQ of 187, a crazy memory, and can read 20,000 words per minute. He has doctorate degrees in tons of stuff...Math, Chem.. You name it!

"Actually, I have doctorates in Mathematics, Chemistry and Engineering and a bachelor's degree in Psychology and Sociology... Now I'm studying a bachelor in philosophy... Very interesting."

I only stood there, eyes as big as they could get, my mouth wide open. A GENIUS? I was in competition with a GENIUS? ... I'm fucked.

"So your a genius... Wow, how old are you?"

" 28..."

"You're only two years older than me and you have three doctorates and two bachelors? Well, that makes me feel useless..."

Morgan and Prentiss laughed at my remark but Spencer quickly followed:

" No at all. I cannot cook or bake for my life, and I don't think I could survive a day without anything that does not contains excessively high doses of glucose or caffein. You make people happy through your cooking... I think that is something very important." He turned tomato red at the end of his adorable rant. At that moment, I swear, I wanted to hug him.

A soft smile made it's way onto my face.

"Thank you, Spencer. That means a lot to me. But you save lives... That's also worth something."

"Yeah, well, recently, it hasn't been going so well..." Said Morgan.

I turned to him.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently, knowing only too well what he was talking about.

"Well, usually, we shouldn't talk to civilians about cases, but hey... There is this guy that goes around carving up criminals, branding them if you will... So far, three are dead, but who knows, there will probably soon be another..."

" Oh yeah, I heard about it on the news... Do you have any leads?"

"So far, we only have the profile..."

"Yes," said Reid. "We believe it to be a male, between the ages of 18 and 25, strong, has a knowledge of human anatomy as well as drugs and their effects. Probably has access to pharmaceuticals. The Unsub probably lived a trauma or great stress recently that triggered the killings. Maybe he lost a loved one to a criminal act and seeks revenge in other criminals... Were not quite sure yet, but well get him soon enough."

I quickly repressed the small smile that was about to spread across my face. The profile had been close enough. I had studied biology in college, so I knew my way around the human body. I also did live a loss recently, but I doubt my cat's death would push me to commit three murders.

"Well, 'til you catch him, how about I serve you your food and drinks?"

"Please do, before with pass out!" joked Morgan, though they did seem exhausted... I slightly felt bad for making them work so hard.

I finally arrived with their orders and I joyfully laughed when I say the look of pure bliss on their faces when they took the first bite out of their cupcakes. In a matter of seconds, they and devoured their food and chugged down their coffee.

"Did you enjoy it? " I asked, already knowing he answer.

"Oh my god are you kidding? It was the most delicious thing I've ever eaten. I think I actually had a foodgasm! " Said Prentiss, which only made me laugh harder.

"Foodgasm? Never heard of that, but it sounds good to me! Morgan, Reid, was everything good for you?"

"Oh, Sweet cheeks, it was more than good. It was sublime. We are gonna come here everyday!"

At that moment, Prentiss' cell rang. She answered and said after a pause:

"Ok, we're coming... Yeah, thanks Garcia..."

"What was that about?" Asked Morgan.

"Hotch needs us. Apparently, there is someone who came forward as the killer."

What? That's not possible. What kind of idiot would do that?

Morgan and Prentiss quickly thanked me, paid for their food and turned to Reid.

"Reid, you coming?" asked Morgan

"You guys go ahead, I-I'll join you when I'm finished"

I turned to Reid, only to find him staring at his half eaten Red Velvet. I frowned, confused at the sight before me. Reid seemed completely absorbed by the cupcake.

"R-Reid?" I asked quietly. "Is everything ok? You don't like it? "

He looked up at me with the most adorable pair of eyes and said softly:

"No, it's delicious... More than delicious, it's exquisite, but..."

"But?"

He looked down, as if ashamed.

"I-I don't want to leave quite yet..."

Ok... If this guy keeps on being this adorable, I'm going to lose it!


End file.
